


Underneath It All

by aeries_amethyst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Cinderella Elements, Dirty Talk, Fuck Boy!Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai is Bad at Feelings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oh Sehun Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Popular!Jongin, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, nerd!sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst
Summary: “If you saw the real me, you wouldn’t even want to be seen with me,” the pale boy mutters, mostly to himself, not expecting the older boy to actually hear him.“How about this? Tonight, you can be whoever you want to be,” Kai chimes in with amusement lacing his voice and a grin on his lips, trying to lighten the mood, “You can even be Cinderella and I’ll be your very own Prince Charming,” his voice drops when he says this - his tone almost velvety - and he winks at Sehun playfully, just for kicks.“Can you be any more cliché?” he asks in disbelief because he really can’t help but snort at the ridiculousness of his statement. Kai just shrugs, not bothered in the least.Is Kai actually his Prince Charming or just the typical charmer? After all, if this really is anything like Cinderella then all this magic will wear off after tonight – as if it were all a dream. Tomorrow he will go back to the bottom of the pyramid and Kai will remain on his throne at the top. Once again, they’ll be oceans apart and their worlds will never collide again. If this is to be the first and the last time then he’s going to make this night count.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that it is very very very loosely based on Cinderella, it's used as a plot device in some instances and hinted at in other instances, but you'll understand what I mean as you read on ;D

As Oh Sehun glances around at the drunken and carefree people around him who are obviously having a grand time laughing and dancing, he realizes one very important detail.

This is not his scene.

This is so not his scene at all.

Why is he even here in the first place?

How the hell could he let Baekhyun and Zitao talk him into coming here of all places? Just what is it that he can possibly prove by being here? That he can be just as cool as everybody else and blend in?

Yeah, right.

Cool and Oh Sehun will never be in the same sentence unless it is someone saying how uncool he is. He is such a dork and he will not delude himself into believing otherwise.

He recalls earlier that night when Baekhyun and Zitao ambushed him in his room as soon as he came back from class, blackmailed him into going to the party, ransacked his closet just to find him the perfect outfit to wear, took hours to get his hair and makeup just right and then when they finally arrived at the party, they abandoned him as soon as they stepped through the door. You would think that after spending all that time getting him ready and hyping him up, that they would at least have the courtesy to stay with him for a little while, but nope. He is going to give them a piece of his mind the next time he sees them. Some best friends they are, this is the last time that he ever makes them goad him into going to a party ever again.

People like him didn’t go to ‘house’ parties. Actually, people like him didn’t even party in general. He has no idea what to do with himself in a place like this. He feels so out of his element, like he is trying to row a boat in the middle of the highway during a storm and that unrealistic thought alone just proves how ridiculous this is. Actually, just the image of that thought alone makes him snort. He can't help but feel like he sticks out in the crowd (and not even in the good way) because it is so obvious that he shouldn't even be here in the first place. He has half a mind to go home, curl up in his bed and read a book, at least then he'd be using his time more productively instead of just standing around awkwardly and gawking at people like the loser he knows he is deep down inside.

But aside from his discomfort, he is not oblivious. He can't help but notice the appreciative glances being thrown in his direction – some subtle and some very blatant. It isn't a feeling that he can say that he is used to. He can literally feel them undressing him with their eyes and that makes him a little antsy. People never usually spare him a second glance, yet here they are doing a double take – multiple double takes in fact. Aside from the typical leers, he can also feel another pair of eyes boring into him as if trying to see right through him.

He glances up out of curiosity only to lock eyes with the man of the party himself, the notorious Kai (aka the only reason why Sehun bothered to allow himself to be dragged to this party in the first place).

There he is surrounded by dozens of people, their eyes trained on him and yet the only person he is focusing on is Sehun - as if he is the only person in the room worthy of his interest. His gaze is unwavering, in fact, it is downright smouldering and he can feel himself get a little hot under the collar.

Sehun knows that he looks good tonight, because as much as he hates to admit it, Baekhyun and Zitao did one hell of a job with his makeover. However, he didn't realize that he looks that damn good enough to warrant even the likes of Kai looking at him as if he wants to devour him.

As much as he wants to look away or to even move - maybe to go hide under a rock or something - there is just something in the other’s gaze that keeps him rooted to his spot. It is when he starts to feel a little light headed, that he realizes that he is holding his breath. He needs to snap out of whatever spell Kai is casting on him and control himself.

  
He turns away, to try to keep himself composed because he really needs to get a fucking grip. He is still in disbelief over what is happening. He has to be dreaming or something. There is no way in hell that Kai can be eyeing him. But if Kai is in fact eyeing him, well…It’s not like anything would even come about it.

As soon as he is about to walk off and maybe get some fresh air or even run home to take a cold shower or maybe drink some water, when he feels a strong grip on his wrist that has him pausing in his steps and glancing behind him in confusion only to find himself face to face with the one guy who is currently wreaking havoc on his mind.

Just when on earth did he move in the first place?

One minute, Kai is all the way across the room with his friends and the next minute he is right in front of Sehun. He can’t help but blink at the tanned blond in shock, clearly taken aback. His mind is still struggling to process this chain of events.

It is one thing to admire Kai from a distance, but it is another to see him up close and personal. He's always known that Kai is handsome – anyone with eyes can see that - but damn it, handsome is an understatement. He is the living definition of drop dead gorgeous. He is the kind of guy who oozes sex appeal and confidence. He can seduce someone with just a glance. He practically glows with the way the sunshine kisses his tanned skin – Sehun thinks of him as a glorious golden God. Yes, he is that hot - but then again, Sehun has been crushing on this guy for years – from middle school to be exact - so he may be just a tad bit biased.

Dark hooded eyes rove over his face with an intensity that makes Sehun blush. That lustful look on his face has the dark-haired boy biting his lips and the blond boy immediately zeroes in on the movement, his eyes growing even darker and his lips curving up into a smirk.

"It’s not every day that I come across someone with a face as pretty as yours," Kai begins in a low murmur, but then pauses for a moment to lick his lips, "Just who are you exactly?"

Kai was usually smooth, he was seen as an expert in the art of flirting but right now he came off as just a tad bit rude, maybe a little too direct.

Sehun stares at him blankly, barely even registering that the other guy has asked him a question. He blinks dumbly, trying to recall the question and then clears his throat to finally answer.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." he mumbles, fidgeting nervously as he peers at him owlishly before quickly focusing his attention to a random spot on the ground.

  
“Sehun, huh?” he repeats contemplatively, as if tasting the name. Kai rakes his eyes over Sehun from head to toe and tilts his head to the side with a sly grin, “You’re pretty hot. Why haven’t I seen you around before?”

He figures that Kai may think he is passably attractive or something of the sort, but he never expects to actually hear him say he is hot. His cheeks immediately colour at the obvious compliment. Here he is having a conversation with his crush and he is getting tongue tied. You see, the thing about conversations is that they were supposed to be a two-way street – there is no point in Kai trying to even talk to him if he is not going to respond.

“I don’t really get out much,” he replies with a sigh, he decides to just leave it at that because he highly doubts that going into detail about his lack of a social life and his place at the bottom of the social pyramid is going to do him any favours.

“Pity. If I had seen you around before then we could have been having this conversation ages ago,” he chuckles to himself but Sehun smiles humourlessly, casting his eyes downwards once again.

‘I see you every single day, but not once have you ever noticed me,’ thinks Sehun glumly, because he is always watching Kai from a distance but of course there is no way that the other guy even realizes that.

This whole scenario is so painfully ironic.

“If you saw the real me, you wouldn’t even want to be seen with me,” the pale boy mutters, mostly to himself, not expecting the older boy to actually hear him.

  
There is a warm hand under his chin, tilting his head up to look directly at Kai only to find the other frowning at him, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. The blond opens his mouth to say something, but then thinks better of it and stays silent. He wants to ask what the brunet means, because of course he’s curious – but he also does not want to press the issue. They've only just met and as much as he might want to know Sehun better – even if it’s mostly physical at the moment - he is not sure if now would be the right time.

“How about this? Tonight, you can be whoever you want to be,” Kai chimes in with amusement lacing his voice and a grin on his lips, trying to lighten the mood, “You can even be Cinderella and I’ll be your very own Prince Charming,” his voice drops when he says this - his tone almost velvety - and he winks at Sehun playfully, just for kicks.

“Can you be any more cliché?” he asks in disbelief and he really can’t help but snort at the ridiculousness of his statement. Kai just shrugs, not bothered in the least. It may have been just a random statement to cheer him up, but he can't help but feel as if there is more weight to it than intended.

If you ask Sehun, he would deny that his heart flutters at that statement, just because he didn’t want to seem like that kind of person who will swoon over a few sweet words from their crush. Sehun has to remain strong, but mostly because he doesn’t want to end up embarrassing himself.

“Dance with me,” it should have been a request but it sounds more like a command and Sehun can’t find it in himself to deny Kai, even if Sehun has never danced in his life (well, aside from shaking his plump romp to some girl group songs with Baekhyun and Zitao in the privacy of their rooms - not that he would ever admit to doing any of that out loud because that is embarrassing as hell and being friends with those two is embarrassing enough as it is).

The pale boy shuffles awkwardly, trying to move with the beat but instead flailing his limbs about stiffly. How do people even dance at parties? Is what he is attempting to do even considered dancing? Why did he even agree to this?

Maybe he should pray that the ground swallows him up to save him from further mortification.

“Relax,” Kai purrs in his ear, his voice sending shivers down his spine, “Just follow my lead,”

Sehun is hyper-aware of Kai behind him, pressed against his back with his hands gripping his waist. He can catch a whiff of the heady scent of Kai’s cologne, a mix of sandalwood, blood orange and just a hint of something musky that seems uniquely Kai.

He tenses up automatically at the proximity because his crush is so close to him that he's sure the other must hear how erratically his heart is beating in his chest. But the tanned boy doesn't seem to notice, more focused on matching Sehun's rhythm to his own. Instead of his pulse, he decides to focus on a different beat - the music blasting through the stereos. Soon he's losing himself to the beat, his eyes closed and his hips swaying. He can feel the bass pulsing through his veins and Kai's hands sliding down his body to grip his hips as he grinds against him. His head falls back against Kai's shoulder and his hands reach behind him to play with the short blonde strands of hair at his nape. It is then that he feels petal soft lips trailing down his jaw to his neck, leaving butterfly kisses that made his skin tingle.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now," he hears the words growled directly into his ear and a shiver of pleasure races down his spine. Kai's hold on him tightens and he can feel the hard line of his erection press against him. In a bold move, he pushes back and makes sure to grind his ass against him. The groan he gets in response is downright sinful. He can feel how turned on Kai is right now.

"Sehun, will you be mine for tonight?"

Just hearing these words makes him freeze as he snaps open his eyes and turns to face the blond behind him. He can hardly believe that he is finally hearing these words that he’s only dreamed of during his racy dreams where Kai would whisk him away and take him in the raunchiest positions, fucking him until he didn’t even know his own name.  
Back then it was only a fantasy, but it may soon become a reality.

Now as much as Sehun wants and desires Kai, he has to be practical about this. Kai may want him, but only for the moment. After tonight, he’ll probably move on to the next option – someone better. That is just how these situations always plays out. This is going to end up being a one-night stand, if they even stay together long enough through the night for it to even be considered a one-night stand. This could very well be a quick hook up. The true definition of a fuck and cut. Honestly, Sehun doesn’t know which one is worse.

The wise decision is to say no and walk away, because Sehun deserves better than just being someone's notch on the wall or a mark in their little black book. But as much as he likes believe otherwise, this opportunity may never happen again and as unwise as it is to let his feelings (and his hormones) get in the way, Sehun wants to at least experience what it would be like to be with Kai, even if it is just for one night.

"Kai, I - " he begins only to be cut off by the press of a finger to his lips.

"Jongin," the blonde states firmly, correcting him.

"What?" Sehun mumbles, confusion washing over his features. Kai simply smirks at him and tilts his head up with the tip of his finger.

"Jongin, it's just Jongin. Because that is the name that I want you to be screaming tonight when I fuck you into the mattress."

There is something about his words – something about the way he said these words that has Sehun instantly flushing underneath his intense gaze. He gulps at the intensity. Now he swears that the room is getting a little hot because he cannot be the only one feeling a little feverish right now. He has to tamp down the urge to pull at his collar or maybe fan himself a little.

People rarely refer to Kai as Jongin. This is a privilege reserved only for his family and close friends. Everyone always refers to him as Kai – this is just who he is or rather, who he appears to be. Absently, Sehun wonders just how different Jongin and Kai are. Were they the same person? Is Kai just a nickname or an alter ego? Is Jongin actually his Prince Charming or just the typical charmer? Could he be a Mr. Darcy or a Mr. Wickham?

After all, if this really is anything like Cinderella then all this magic will wear off after tonight – as if it were all a dream. Tomorrow he will go back to the bottom of the pyramid and Kai will remain on his throne at the top. Once again, they’ll be oceans apart and their worlds will never collide again. If this is to be the first and the last time then he’s going to make this night count. It is time to put on a brave face and bring out the big guns.

Sehun appraises him with half-lidded eyes and licks his lips, Jongin’s eyes immediately zoning in on the action once again.

“Well then, Jongin. Let’s see just how hard you’ll make me scream tonight.”

Sehun has never tried to seduce anyone in his life so he has no idea if he is on the right track, but if the wicked grin on Kai’s face as he stares at him appreciatively is anything to go by, then Sehun is pretty sure that he is doing more than alright.

“I knew there was a reason why you caught my attention,” Jongin comments with a satisfied hum before grabbing his hand and guiding him through the crowd, up the stairs, through the corridor and into a dark room.

Because he had been so caught up in Jongin, Sehun had failed to notice the whispers and the stares, but now that he followed behind the blond in silence, it was hard to ignore. Of course people are going to be curious and he’s certain that there will be rumours about this. He’ll be yet another one of the lucky conquests to be bedded by the most sought after bachelor in the university.

All the while, Sehun’s heart is pounding in his chest with every single step. He can’t believe he actually agreed to this and now he’s both terrified and excited. He just hopes that this is all worth it. More than anything he wonders if he’ll be able to survive after getting just a taste of Jongin or will he become addicted to something he may never experience again?

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that it doesn’t even register to him that they’ve arrived at their destination. The room is dark and he barely has much time to give the room a mere cursory glance. As soon as the door closes behind him, he’s shoved up against it as hungry hot lips attack his mouth with a ferocity that he is not used to but he doesn’t mind in the least. Sehun can count on one hand the number of people that he’s kissed, but none of them can compare to this. He wonders if his lack of experience is obvious with the way Jongin easily overpowers the kiss but he can’t deny that he loves the feeling of him dominating him. He’s fantasized about kissing Jongin for way too long.

  
Sehun whimpers when he feels firm hands grab his thighs and lift them up to wrap around a tapered waist. The older boy’s rock hard length pressed against him as he rolls his hips. He gasps as plump lips trail fiery kisses down the pale column of his neck as the other grinds against him. If Jongin keeps this up, then he’d be creaming his pants ridiculously fast and the night would be over way before he wants it to.

Just when he thinks to voice his complaints, he’s hoisted up off the wall and carried over to the king-sized bed in the centre of the room with the dark silken sheets. He’s thrown onto the bed and before he can even bounce back up, Jongin is on top of him and straddling his hips. It really should not be a turn on how Jongin is able to lift him so easily, Sehun can’t help but find it hot how strong he is. Honestly, Sehun would probably find everything Jongin does hot.

  
He can feel his mouth water and his eyes widen as Jongin unbuttons his shirt teasingly, revealing his bronzed muscles. Sehun knows that Jongin is ripped, he’s seen him shirtless a few times but nowhere near this close. Sehun is tall and lanky compared to Jongin who is almost as tall but just the right amount of toned all over. He envies how perfect he looks.

  
Jongin catches his lips in a searing kiss once again briefly before he leaves a blazing path of kisses on his skin. This is getting too much too fast and Sehun is not sure if he can keep up.

Would this be a bad time to mention to Jongin that he’s a virgin?

“J-Jongin, um…There’s something that I need to tell you,” he half mumbles, half moans because the tan boy’s lips are way too distracting with the way he’s sucking hickeys down his chest. He noses along the pale expanse of his chest until he laves around a pert nipple with his tongue before latching on to it and suckling it in to his mouth. Sehun never realized just how sensitive his nipples were until then and the squeak he releases in response has him covering his mouth just to prevent any more embarrassing noises from escaping.

“Oh, so your nipples are really sensitive, huh?” Jongin notes with a smug curl to his lips, gazing down at Sehun with half lidded eyes before reaching to pinch his other nipple – earning yet another high-pitched noise from the brunet, “Cute. Very cute.” Jongin chuckles to himself, amused by how responsive the other is to his touches.

“J-Jongin, you have to know uh -” Jongin hums in acknowledgement but is clearly more focused on leaving marks on his body – not that Sehun minds that much, he’s all for Jongin leaving his mark on him and all – but Sehun really needs to let him know exactly how inexperienced he is. He only hopes that it won’t kill the mood. Actually, he’s pretty sure this is going to be a deal breaker.

Maybe he should just say it and get it over with. It’s just like ripping off a band-aid, right?

“I’m a virgin!”

Jongin freezes instantly.

“Y-you’re a WHAT?!” the older boy sputters at him, his mouth gaping at him in disbelief. The sight would be comical if Sehun was not freaking out internally. Maybe he should have gone about this a different way, like telling him this from the very beginning.

“I uh…I’m sorry?” it sounds more like a question than an actual apology but Sehun isn’t sure what to say at this moment and Jongin’s continued silence is not reassuring in the least.

“I can leave if you want me to?” he mumbles, his eyes shifting from the blond’s widened gaze to the sheets beneath them. So much for getting it on with the guy of his dreams – both wet and dry.

His words seem to snap Jongin out of whatever daze he is in before as he clears his throat and focuses his gaze elsewhere as well, running a shaky hand through his blond locks as he tries to think of something to say in response.

Great, just great Oh fucking Sehun. Now look what you did.

God, this is so fucking awkward.

“Do you want to leave?” Jongin asks quietly, still not looking at Sehun directly.

If there is still a chance for them to do something then Sehun won’t turn it down but he isn’t sure how likely that is at the moment.

Taking his silence as a chance to continue, Jongin explained further to get his point across, “I mean I won’t stop you if you want to go. I don’t mind that you’re a virgin or anything, it’s just that with how gorgeous you are I just can’t imagine you not doing it with some lucky guy at some point in time.”

Lucky guy? Sehun would be lucky if he even found a guy like that. He is flattered that Jongin thinks so highly of him but that is so far from the truth that Sehun has to roll his eyes at the mere thought. He did not have guys knocking down his door on a daily basis, much less on a regular basis. He didn’t get attention like that even if he wishes he did time and time again. This just reminds him once again just how out of his league Kim Jongin is.

“I know you think otherwise but I’m really nothing special, guys don’t notice me.” the brunet mumbles, his lips unconsciously forming a pout at his own words. He looks so dejected that Jongin can’t help but feel for him. Once again, he feels that urge to pry for more but he holds himself back – he’s still not sure if this is the time nor place, but he can’t leave things just as they are either.

“Hey, look at me,” Jongin whispers, then uses his hands to tilt Sehun’s head up so they can look each other in the eyes, “I don’t care if you’ve never done this before or if you don’t have guys chasing you. If you want to do this then we can do this. I’d be more than honoured if you gave me the opportunity to be your first.”

  
Jongin is smiling at him in such a way that makes him melt and once more Sehun is struck by how utterly handsome this guy is. How can anyone deny him anything with a face like that?

Sehun nods in agreement but Jongin shakes his head at him, he’s going to need more than that, “I need you to say it, Sehun.”

He can feel his cheeks heating up again. Does he really have to say it out loud?

“Y-yes, I’d like to s-sleep with y-you,” he stutters and then he wonders to himself if he should ask Jongin to be gentle with him because if he knows anything about his reputation in bed, it is that his hips don’t lie because the man fucks like a beast. Sehun is not sure if his ass can take that right now but he can’t say that he won’t be down for that in the near future. God, he’s a virgin and yet he’s so thirsty for this guy to pound his ass like no tomorrow that it isn’t even funny.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Jongin says reassuringly and he isn’t sure why, but Sehun believes him whole heartedly. He is going to trust him to do this right. He just hopes that Jongin doesn’t let him down.

Now that they’ve gotten all this talking out of the way, Sehun ponders over what will happen next. Does he make the first move or…?

  
He feels Jongin pull him close before he can even finish that train of thought. His hands are on his waist and his lips are pecking him all over his face, but not where he wants them the most. Gently he presses his lips against his and takes his breath away in a kiss so sweet it feels almost intimate. It’s different from their previous kisses and the thought makes his heart skip a beat. Their lips part and the kiss gets more heated, as Jongin licks into his mouth and Sehun swallows his groan. Jongin tastes like a mix of mint, vodka and something else he can’t quite put his finger on. His head is spinning from the lack of oxygen but he doesn’t want to pull away yet.

Jongin pulls him closer so that he’s straddling him and he can feel the hard ridge of him underneath, he gasps at the sensation and finally sucks in a breath of air before he’s tangling his tongue with Jongin’s again. Firm hands rub soothing circles into his sides and his hips start moving with a mind of their own. He can feel the growl that Jongin releases through the kiss and the grip around his waist slips down to his hips, guiding his movements. He’s positive that he is already half hard as he rocks against Jongin.

Suddenly he’s lowered on to the bed and Jongin is back on top of him, his touch scorching hot even through all the layers of clothes. Sehun’s shirt is pulled off and with every bit of skin exposed Jongin leaves a wet trail of fleeting kisses. Deft hands work at his zipper before his pants are tugged off of him and he’s left in nothing but his briefs – at least they weren’t his “tighty whiteys” because Sehun would never be able to live that one down. He freezes as he realizes this. He feels so exposed compared to Jongin who still has his pants on. He wants lock his legs and hide his face under the covers, but Jongin is having none of that.

“Come on now, Sehun. Look at me.” Jongin demands softly. Sehun chances a glance up at him and gulps shakily because the sight that greets him makes him go weak. Jongin’s eyes are blown, glazed over with lust – his pupils so wide that his eyes look dark. His blond hair is tousled more so than usual. His tanned skin is flushed in such a way that he seems to glow. His lips are swollen and red and Sehun just wants to grab him and kiss him again. He can see every single ridge in his abs, his pants are low around his hips and that huge bulge in his pants reminds him of all those rumours he’s heard about Jongin being really well endowed. It should be illegal how fucking tempting Jongin looks right now. Actually, Jongin’s existence alone should be illegal because the man is the living definition of sin.

Jongin’s eyes don’t leave his as he trails his hands up Sehun’s pale milky thighs and pulls off his tight blue briefs to free his painfully hard cock. Now he is completely naked, completely bare and somehow Jongin’s gaze gets even darker and hungrier.

Large warm palms smooth up and down his thighs before spreading them apart gently and Jongin moves closer to kneel between them. Jongin leans over him to reach for the bedside drawer and fumbles around briefly before he pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Sehun swallows audibly because he knows exactly what this means and he can feel the anticipation creeping through his veins.

Jongin squeezes a small amount in his hand before reaching for Sehun’s cock and gripping him firmly. Sehun’s hips jerk at the contact and Jongin sets a steady pace that has him panting as his hand moves from base to tip and occasionally thumbs at the precum gathering at his slit. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge the longer Jongin strokes him as he thrusts into his palm, barely able to keep his moans at bay.

He doesn’t even know when his eyes close, too lost in the sensation of Jongin’s hand upon him when he feels something warm and wet teasing his rim. Sehun’s eyes snap open and he gasps in shock at the touch. He peers downwards to see Jongin way closer than before, his head between his legs and his mouth hovering directly over his entrance. Jongin winks at him playfully before he blows on his hole and then sucks. A jolt zings up Sehun’s spine and he arches off the bed, his thighs shaking. He sucks with such a force that has Sehun keening. Jongin pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle, poking inside him to lick at his walls as he continues to jerk him off at the same time. Sehun squirms, riding his tongue and mewling every time he shoves his tongue in deeper.

When Sehun is loosened enough from him fucking him with his tongue, Jongin stops tugging on his cock for a moment and the next thing he knows is that there is one lube slicked finger sliding into him. Sehun tenses at the intrusion, his body clenching around the digit from the slight pain and he has to bite his lip to contain the groan at the uncomfortable feeling. It takes a few more flicks of Jongin’s tongue to ease him up until he eventually gets used to the sensation and starts rocking back unto his finger. One by one Jongin stretches Sehun out slowly, only adding another finger when he gets accustomed to the thrusting and scissoring. Once Jongin has worked four fingers into him, he gives his rim one last harsh suck before pulling away. Instead he decides to focus his efforts on curling and crooking his fingers until he finds that one spot that has the brunet writhing and wailing. Sehun’s hips rut against Jongin’s fingers as they pump in and out of him quickly, opening him up for his cock. He rubs against his prostate insistently, knuckles deep within him as he prods against that special bundle of nerves that has Sehun trembling in pleasure.

If Jongin is already so talented with his mouth and his fingers, Sehun can’t help but look forward to how mind blowing it will be when he finally gets to experience Jongin splitting him open with his cock.

Sehun whines when Jongin withdraws his fingers, his hole clenching around nothing and he is so desperate for some friction or for something to fill him because now he feels so empty. Jongin snickers at how eager he is as he pushes his pants down whilst Sehun watches him undress with hooded eyes.

Jesus Christ, Jongin is clearly out to kill him because he went commando. There is no denying that Jongin was planning to fuck someone tonight. Sehun just happens to be that someone who is lucky enough to get fucked by him.

Now Sehun has always figured that Jongin has a nice dick, there is so much talk about how bomb his dick game is. So, of course he is going to ogle the fuck out of Jongin’s dick now that it’s right in front of him - especially since it is so thick and long and his hole clenches again just thinking about it. Here he is thirsting so hard over this guy’s dick when he’s never been fucked in his life - much less seen that many dicks to even use in comparison. This is the effect that Kim Jongin has on Oh Sehun.

The blond rips open the condom easily with his teeth, slides it on and then slicks himself up with lube – all the while keeping his sultry gaze trained on the panting brunet beneath him. Jongin needs to stop looking at Sehun like that because that smoulder is hot enough that Sehun feels like he may combust before he even gets to stick his dick in him.

“Are you ready?” Jongin asks, voice even lower than usual but gravelly and it makes something hot simmer beneath his skin. Sehun hardly even needs to think about the question before he’s nodding. He’s more than eager and he knows that Jongin is aware of this. He appreciates that the other bothers to ask him beforehand out of common courtesy. It’s probably due to his hormones or maybe because he’s been dreaming about this moment for way too long, but Sehun couldn’t be any more ready and willing to get this over with if he wanted to.

Sure, he’s nervous of course - but he’s so far gone that delaying any further would be pointless. He’s so hard that he could cry. He’s been prepped enough and he swears he could come any second with how aroused he is. He is already so close and he wants Jongin to absolutely wreck him – to fuck him into the mattress until he can’t walk the next morning. He wants Jongin to stake his claim on him, because then he can pretend that maybe he really does belong to him but he stops that train of thought right in its tracks before he rains on his own parade and dampens the mood.

“Jongin, please.” he begs weakly, his voice breathy and his eyes glazed over and Jongin curses under his breath before grabbing him by the hips and lining himself up. He takes in one lungful of air to steady his breathing before he’s carefully breaching the brunet’s entrance inch by inch, watching his face for the slightest sign of discomfort. Sehun winces in pain, because Jongin is certainly not small and despite the stretch being uncomfortable, it’s not as bad as he is expecting. Jongin slows his pace, waiting until Sehun adjusts before he pushes in further. It feels like an eternity passes before he’s fully sheathed within Sehun and it takes so much of his restraint not to pound Sehun into the mattress because fuck he is so hot and tight around him.

Sehun marvels at the fullness he feels with Jongin inside of him. He tries to relax his breathing - tries to get used to the hard thickness inside of him - tries to remind himself that yes, this is really happening. With one last shaky inhale, he looks at the blond – who has already been watching him studiously – and gives him all the permission he needs when he croaks out, “Move, please.”

The grip on his hips tightens before Jongin is pulling back – leaving only the head of his cock inside – before he’s thrusting back in one fluid movement that has Sehun choking on a moan. Jongin keeps his pace steady – not too fast, not too slow – and with just the right amount of force. The pain dissipates, gradually giving way to pleasure that builds with every thrust and Sehun relishes in the constant sensation of Jongin filling him up so well – but he needs more. Especially when Jongin brushes against that one spot inside him that has spots appearing in his vision.

“H-harder,” he moans, weakly meeting the blond’s thrusts with a roll of his hips.

A wicked smirk is all the forewarning he gets before Jongin is picking up the pace and fucking into him so deep that he feels the air whoosh out of his lungs. Jongin sets a brutal rhythm with his hips, his movements assured and fluid. Sehun can barely keep up but that doesn’t matter much when Jongin is going deeper and harder every time and jabbing his prostate with an accuracy that has him reeling. He’s reduced to a squirming, whimpering mess and can’t help but moan wantonly every time he’d get some of that sweet friction.

“I wish you could see yourself right now,” Jongin purrs, eyes raking up and down the brunet’s pale glistening writhing body, his eyes mesmerized by the slide of his cock in and out of the quivering hole, “So you can see just how fucking amazing you look when you’re taking me.” Every word is punctuated by a sharp thrust from Jongin that has Sehun jerking further up the bed and moaning from how incredible it feels. He has to pin Sehun’s hips down, just to keep him in place and to continue striking that one spot inside Sehun that has him babbling.

Sehun is shaking his head from side to side and twisting the sheets beneath him because he needs something to hold on to as Jongin brings him closer and closer to that zenith. It’s too much and yet it’s not enough, not yet. He can feel the orgasm rippling just beneath the surface, just waiting to be unleashed and when it finally, finally crashes over him, he wails higher than he thought possible. His back arches up from the bed, his thighs tremble and he clenches around Jongin so tightly as he spurts streaks of white over his chest. Jongin hisses in response to the sudden pressure, his pace finally faltering and ends up cumming shortly afterwards with a drawn-out groan.

  
They’re both panting, struggling to catch their breaths. Now that is intense. His mind is still reeling from the aftershocks. Forget intense, that really was mind-blowing.  
Jongin is still balls deep within him, his cock now soft but any slight movement has Sehun whimpering from oversensitivity. He can feel Jongin’s dick twitch within him once more before he pulls out and Sehun whines at the loss. Jongin chuckles at the sound, his eyes gazing at Sehun with a fond expression and then he’s rolling on to his side to lie beside him on the bed.

“So, how is that for a first time? Did it live up to your expectations?” comes the amused voice of the blond as he props his head up on his hand to stare down at the brunet whose eyes have fallen shut, still trying to regulate his breathing.

“I’ll let you know when I finally think of a proper word to describe it because, holy shit!” Sehun doesn’t expect anyone to blame him if his brain turns to mush right after getting his brains fucked out of him by his long-time crush. If this is what it feels like to get fucked by Jongin then he can absolutely without a doubt see why people praise him for his bomb dick game. And to think he was almost going to pass up on this opportunity. Sehun knew he would have regretted it more if he never went through with this.

  
But now that the high is wearing off, he can feel the exhaustion kicking in. His eyelids feel heavy and the bed is so comfortable. As he dozes off he can vaguely feel a warm cloth wiping him down before the covers are drawn up over him, a soft pressure on his temple and a voice in his ear whispering “Good night, Sehun. Sweet dreams.”

 

 

~

 

 

It may be dark but Sehun just knows that it is already morning. He’s always been an early riser so his body is automatically tuned into rising with the sun and years upon years of waking up early for classes have only aided his habit.

Sehun feels his consciousness trickle back to him gradually, like sand in an hour glass. It is so pleasantly cosy in his bed that he honestly doesn’t want to get up but once he’s awake it’s nearly impossible for him to go back to sleep. The sheets feel like a silken caress against his naked skin and that soothes the aches on his body. He yawns and stretches his arms above his head before he turns and rolls over – right into something way too solid and warm to be just a pillow. His eyes finally snap open - along with his mouth - and if he wasn’t awake before then he is most definitely awake now. This is the very moment when flashes of last night race through his mind and realizes that there is someone behind him. However, this is not just any random person but Kim Jongin. He was now in Jongin’s room, in Jongin’s bed with Jongin himself right behind him.

The morning is the wake-up call that Sehun dreads the most, because it signals the end of his fantasy and the return to the reality.

He freezes, hesitant to make any sudden movements that will rouse the other guy from his sleep. What the fuck is he supposed to do now? Does he wait for Jongin to wake up or sneak away before he notices anything?

Why is he even having this debate with himself? If this was just a one-night stand then there is no point in him waiting around because nothing is going to change after this. It’s not like Jongin is going to suddenly want some sort of meaningful relationship with him. He knows that he can’t take the rejection, so he would rather just evade the disappointment and leave.

With that out of the way, he just needs to get his ass out of bed, but that is another problem. On one hand, the bed is so fucking comfortable and having a naked Jongin beside him is a massive plus but on the other hand, God, he felt so fucking sore. Now he knows what it feels like to get fucked good and proper. It was painful but it was bearable. He notes that he doesn’t feel as gross as he was expecting, meaning that Jongin probably wiped him down to clean him up a bit before he went to bed. He didn’t even want to think about what it would be like to wake up covered in dried cum. Wiggling around a little, he can still feel traces of lube inside of him but it’s not that much so he can deal with it.

  
He turns his head to the side, to take in the slumbering male beside him - the mussed up blond hair, full pouty lips, long eyelashes, furrowed eyebrows, the bronzed expanse of skin, the sculpted jawline, the steady rise and fall of his chest as he snored serenely. Jongin is indeed a work of art, even when sleeping blissfully unware of the world around him.

  
Sehun wants to reach out and trace his features, but he resists and turns away. That is a gesture much too intimate and he does not have the right to do that, for he is nothing to Kim Jongin even if Kim Jongin is everything to him.

With a sigh, he shakes away the useless thoughts and puts his focus on more important matters. First, he hauls his torso up and then shifts so he can throw his legs over to the side of the bed. His feet land on the soft carpeted ground quietly. He rises from the bed with a wince, holding on to the bedside table to stabilize himself briefly. Moving around is going to be difficult because his legs feel like jelly and he knows walking with a limp is not going to help him get around any faster. Did he mention the fact that he’s stark naked?

Where the hell are his clothes?

Turning the lights on right about now would be mighty helpful but there is no way he’s going to risk doing that just to have an awkward encounter with Jongin. Nope, no way in hell. Call him cowardly, but that’s just his self-preservation instincts talking. He’s just going to have to stumble around until he finds his clothes. He finds his phone first by accidentally stepping on it and then slipping forward, bracing his hands in front of him just in time to prevent himself from planting his face on to the carpet. He grabs the phone after quickly righting himself and checks his messages to see missed calls and messages from both Baekhyun and Zitao. Well, he’s going to have to fill them in on what happened once he gets home and he knows that they’re going to flip the fuck out.

Instead of getting back up again, he ends up staying on his hands and knees so he can crawl around on the ground to continue his frantic search for his shirt and pants. He finds his briefs by the foot of the bed and he blushes as he remembers that Jongin had no underwear on at all. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continues his search and finds his pants about two feet away from where his briefs were. He flops on to his back to tug on his briefs and then his pants and he manoeuvres himself on to his belly to slither around for his shirt. He finds his shirt near the door. It takes him a while to locate his shoes because one foot was over by the closet whilst the other was under a chair. As soon as he has all his clothes on, he shoots one last glance at Jongin just to commit the sight to his memory and reaches for the door to see himself out.

It’s not until Sehun is out in the hall that he realizes that he and Jongin are about the same size because the only thing that he’s wearing that belongs to him are the blue converse sneakers and the denim skinny jeans. Instead of his black tee, he’s in a slate gray tee that fits just a little snug around his shoulders – the fabric feels similar so it’s no wonder that he thought it was his own. He vaguely recalls Jongin wearing a white button-down shirt at the party however so he’s guessing that this is just one of those shirts that just happened to be lying around before Jongin got around to washing it. Maybe he really should have turned on the lights or at least have used his phone light to find his clothes – it would have saved him so much time and energy.

He makes his way down the corridor and through the rest of the house – passing all the junk strewn about the place along with a few passed out drunken people – and heaves a sigh of relief once he’s finally out in the open.

It’s a bit chilly out since it’s still fairly early and there’s a calm kind of quiet cast over the area since most people are not up and about yet – which means that Sehun can do his walk of shame without anyone he knows catching him.

Sehun is so relieved that it’s the weekend so he can go home and soak in a nice hot bath then curl up on his sofa with a trashy novel and a cup of coffee because he can’t deal with having to trek to campus like this and spend all day going from class to class.

As he sluggishly walks back home with a heavy heart and a sore bottom, he once again questions if he made the right choice.

He knows that he won’t forget about any of this any time soon, but who’s to say that Jongin won’t forget about this by the end of the week? After all, Jongin hasn’t been the one harbouring a crush for years. Jongin doesn’t even know who Sehun really is and he probably never will.

Sehun feels his eyes watering and has to bite his lip to hold back the sob. He refuses to cry until he is back in the safety of his apartment.


	2. The Fateful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never ever entertained the thought of us reconnecting. When you approached me tonight, I couldn't believe it. It seemed like a dream, like something out of a movie. Way too good to be true. I thought that this night was the start of something new. That something was happening between us. I felt that connection. So yeah, I didn’t want to let go of that too soon. But as soon as we got to the party, you disappeared. I was disappointed, but I wasn’t surprised. We’re at two completely different levels on the social pyramid, of course people are going to be vying for your attention constantly. Why would I try to compete with that? Sure, we hit it off earlier but so what? Was there anything more to it than that?” he speaks so nonchalantly, so detached. His voice trails off after he asks those rhetorical questions, he opens his mouth to continue saying his piece instead, but he gets choked up. He shakes his head and chuckles to himself but there is no humour in it, it’s a sorrowful sound that pierces at the blond’s heart. He won’t even look in Jongin’s direction. He won’t let Jongin see the pain in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while. Quite a long while actually. Almost a year. I really can't believe it.
> 
> I can’t apologize enough for taking so long. I had this story all planned out…Only for my original plans for the story to be thrown out the window and into the garbage can. I guess this is what happens when you decide to pick up a story you started years ago, your mindset changes and you find yourself revising everything that you originally planned. The reason why this chapter in particular took such a long to get posted was because I had rewritten it about three times. I kept scrapping the ideas I had for the chapter. Then of course when I tried to finally post the new chapter, I kept getting an error, so things definitely were not going my way at all. Nonetheless, the new chapter is here and you don't have to wait any longer! ^_^
> 
> I've updated the tags and upped the chapter count! I've got lots of stuff planned and I hope you look forward to it! Thank you all for your continued patience and support! Enjoy! \o/

It has been a week.

A very _long_ week.

That is, **_seven_** whole days, to be exact.

Just **_seven_** days since Jongin slept with that one elusive raven-haired guy from his party. The same guy who also happened to just up and disappear right before he woke up. Leaving him alone, naked and horny in his king-sized bed.

Objectively speaking, there was nothing wrong with this, it was the standard protocol considering the circumstances - because doing the walk of shame is to be expected for a one-night stand. People leaving in the morning isn’t anything out of the ordinary. Usually, he’s the one who ends up leaving because he would rather not take people back to his place – especially since more often than not, his conquests don’t want to leave his bed and he does not have the energy to waste trying to kick people out of his space.

A hook up is supposed to be just about sex, if they expect a relationship afterwards then they’re sorely mistaken because it was never supposed to be that serious in the first place. He’s very comfortable with his ‘fuck and cut’ routine - the typical fuck boy way of life. Rinse and repeat.

However, since it was his frat house that was hosting the party, then it would be the most logical solution to bring the guy back to his room – he may not be against fornicating in public but that doesn’t mean that he wants to do it in a room full of people. Plus, it would take way too much effort to leave the party just to go to the other guy’s place – wherever the hell that happened to be - to hook up and then have to sneak back afterwards to his frat just to help with the clean-up.

~~Nowadays, they’ve resorted to hiring a cleaning service to handle all of that mess, which is one of the perks of having so many chaebols on the executive body in one frat because their parties tend to get a little wild and too much of a hassle to deal with.~~

So of course, getting it on upstairs in his room is the best option and that is precisely what happened. They did the do as expected and the guy left as expected.

But that is not the problem here.

Here is the _real_ problem.

Jongin doesn’t like people staying over, yet for some strange reason, he wanted the guy to stay – and that realization irks him more than anything else because he can’t fathom why.

It was something casual. Just your typical no-strings-attached hook up – yet Jongin can’t help but feel bothered by it.

But _why_?

Why does it even matter? Why does he care so much? Why is he so hung up over this _one_ guy?

Was the sex even that great? Or was it about more than the sex?

~~The answer to both of these questions is yes, even if Jongin would rather not admit that out loud.~~

What would be the point of the guy staying over? What would that possibly mean for him and that guy? What good would come about after all of this? Was there a reason why he was feeling like this already?

~~Now, the answers to these questions were more complicated than a typical yes or no and it would take a while before he would be able to come up with a reasonable response to any of them because he’d prefer to not think about that right now.~~

Maybe he had falsely assumed that since he had taken the guy’s virginity, that the guy would probably get attached and wouldn’t want to leave in the morning. He was low-key expecting _him_ to be the one to get attached. Instead, it was Jongin himself that was the one feeling attached after that one night. How fucked up is that? It was a turn of events that he was not sure how to feel about.

He had this unexplainable urge to wake up and see the guy sleeping beside him and he couldn’t wrap his head around it. It was one of the few times that Jongin cursed the fact that he was a heavy sleeper because he would have at least liked to get the guy’s number or at least something else before he snuck away. Probably ogle him one last time and flirt a little. Hell, even a round two would have been a great way to start the morning off before they parted ways. He wanted something, anything – but instead he got nothing. Not even a goodbye. He woke up with his morning wood standing at attention and only his trusty right hand to get himself off.

Being alone in bed shouldn’t be a problem because Jongin isn’t _that_ type of guy. He isn’t clingy. He isn’t into attachments or labels. He isn’t into relationships. He enjoys being single. He likes his space.

Yet, here he is mooning after a guy he knows nothing about and will probably never see again.

He has no idea what it is about him that has him in this kind of state. All he knows for sure is that whatever it is, he honestly can’t seem to get this guy out of his head.

Yes, he’s had one-night stands before – way too many to count actually - but there was something different about their encounter or maybe it was just the guy himself, that has him feeling _things_ that he’s not used to feeling. He can’t even begin to decipher what it is about him that even has him feeling this way because they didn’t even have much conversation in the first place, it was just raw attraction. Probably way more lust than like since it surely can’t be love yet. The mere thought of love at first sight is such a ridiculous notion to him. Yet, is it really that impossible? Regardless of the circumstances, he can’t deny that he wants to see him again - the desire to do so is constantly nagging at him. He can’t say that he’s been this taken with someone before and he’s not quite sure what to do with himself.

Even if he does happen to see him again, what next? What does he even want from the guy?

He has seen neither hide nor hair of that guy ever since that fateful weekend, but to be fair, it wasn’t like he ever saw him before that weekend either – on top of that, he isn’t even sure if he goes to the same university as him. Okay scratch that, he has a pretty strong feeling that they do indeed go to the same university, the guy hinted at that much. But with how he suddenly fell off the map, it was as if he never existed in the first place. Jongin would have deluded himself into believing that he imagined the whole encounter, _if_ the guy hadn’t left behind his shirt and taken Jongin’s own by mistake. They had a similar body type but Jongin’s shoulders weren’t as broad and his waist wasn’t as small. Also, that guy had one hell of an ass and legs that went on for miles. Plus, he was practically hairless and his skin was so smooth but just the right amount of toned – his body was literally the perfect canvas to mark up. He was hands down one of the most drop-dead gorgeous guys Jongin has ever seen and had the pleasure of bedding in his life.

He wasn’t just some random nameless guy, as much as it pains him to remember. Jongin recalls his name quite clearly, **Oh Sehun**. He made sure to remember his name. He refuses to forget that name. He can only hope that Sehun doesn’t forget him either. Was that night as unforgettable for him as it was for Sehun?

But even if he remembers those details, what is the point if will never see the face that belongs to that name ever again?

The university is large enough so it is possible that their paths will never cross under normal circumstances especially if they aren’t even in the same faculty, but he is hoping for a divine intervention. He needs some kind of miracle at this point. He’ll take anything that he can get.

He’s tried browsing through the usual social media platforms for any trace of an ‘Oh Sehun’ but his search was futile. Sure, he found some guys with the same name but none of them matched the one he was looking for. Either this guy doesn’t use social media much or he uses an alias. There’s also the possibility that his name isn’t even Oh Sehun to begin with - it is very possible that he lied about his name.  

This whole thing is absolutely maddening and the more that Jongin thinks about this situation, the more annoyed he gets.

This is why it would have been so much easier if the guy had left his phone number. It would have saved him the hassle of trying to hunt him down and Jongin is not the kind of person to hunt just _anyone_ down. He’s even asked a couple of people around campus in passing – casual conversation, not to seem too eager or anything - but no one seemed to have even heard of the guy much less had any idea what he looked like. Is he really that elusive? At this point he’s seriously considering issuing a search warrant because he’s never going to find Sehun at this rate. He’s pretty sure that he can get someone to find out if Sehun is in fact a student at the university first and foremost. Then he can figure out where to go from there. The issue is that he isn’t sure if he wants to go that far just to search for this one guy. But if he’s already started his search, why not finish it?

Is he really that desperate? Does he really want to go out of his way to do all of this? Would it make sense to give up now and put it all behind him?

He can’t decide what it is that he wants to do. So he doesn’t do anything.

After rolling around in his bed all day, he deems that it’s about time that he gets up off his ass and finds something worthwhile to do with his time. He’s been battling with these thoughts of Oh Sehun all week and he’s getting sick and tired of this dilemma. It’s a nice enough day for a walk and if he can save money on gas then that’s a great reason for not having to take his Hyundai. He can clear his head and get some exercise. Anything is better than sitting around in his room and doing nothing. It’s not like he’s getting anywhere with his brooding anyways.

In less than an hour, he’s fresh out of the shower and feeling refreshed. He figures that since he has no plans today that he might as well dress comfortably in a snug plain white tee, loose heather grey joggers and neon green sneakers. As soon as he’s finished getting dressed, he grabs his phone and his wallet. He steps out his door and saunters along the hallway, down the stairs and into the common area. He spots a few of the guys on the executive body discussing something and sitting at the massive circular oak table in the centre of the room, but he doesn’t pay them much attention as he scrolls through his messages and strides towards the door.

A familiar loud booming voice calls out to him to get his attention, “Yo, Jongin!”

He glances up from his phone and scans the room until he locks eyes with Park Chanyeol, a ridiculously tall charming guy with vermillion red hair, big ears, bright eyes and a toothy grin who is a year ahead of him. He’s quite fond of Chanyeol actually, he’s one of his closest friends at the frat and his usual partner in crime. He halts in his steps and greets him with a tilt of his head.

“You gonna be at the party later, right?” he asks Jongin in his unusually deep voice that absolutely does not match his face nor personality.

Party?

Jongin blinks at the question and pauses in thought.

Ah, yes. The weekly Friday night party. Jongin had almost forgotten about that. He’d been so caught up in everything else that it never really crossed his mind. Honestly, he wasn’t particularly in a party mood – he hasn’t been in a party mood for a while now - but it wasn’t as if he had anything else planned. When you party every weekend, it becomes monotonous extremely quickly. He’s pretty much over it at this point, it’s not like there’s much difference between any frat party these days. His frat may host the best parties but at the end of the day a party is a party and it’s always about the booze, the music and the people.

Besides, it was because he was so bored out of his mind at the last party why he noticed Sehun so quickly. However, he thinks that it would be tough not to notice someone as striking as Sehun.

Speaking of Sehun, if he does indeed go to this party tonight…Then maybe he will end up running into him again.

But as soon as he has that thought, he shuts it down at the same time. Why is it that all his thoughts end up coming right back to Sehun? He needs to get a grip. Better yet, maybe he needs to get laid.

He may not see Sehun ever again. Even if he sees Sehun again, it doesn’t mean that anything will happen either. Sehun could have very well left because he wasn’t expecting anything else from Jongin and didn’t want anything to do with him afterwards. However, if something does end up happening though, then he won’t pass up the opportunity. More than anything, he wants to just talk to him – like actually talk to him and try to figure out what it is about him that has him second guessing himself.

The fact that he’s so into this guy already has to mean something, he has to meet him again just to be sure that there is something there. The thought of talking makes him nauseous. He’s not used to talking to anyone that way. Regardless of that, there is always a first time for everything.

Bearing all of this in mind, he makes his decision.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He responds with a shrug, trying to appear nonchalant as if he wasn’t just having an internal battle. He doesn’t need to draw any unnecessary attention to himself, because it really isn’t that big of a deal. He’s pretty sure that if he mentioned his musings to them, then the guys would brush it off and tell him to move on and find someone else. Which truly isn’t far from what he’d say to someone in his position as well – because that is what he would usually do, just brush it off and forget about it. This is why Jongin realizes that he is such a typical frat boy, no wonder he doesn’t date people. He’s been called a fuck boy as well and that really isn’t far off from being a frat boy anyways. Those two terms are interchangeable when it comes to him at this point. Belatedly, he wonders if Sehun would even consider dating him in the first place. Why would he expect much from any kind of relationship with Jongin? His reputation may be his downfall in that regard. He was known as a heartbreaker and a player. If Sehun was smart, then he wouldn’t give Jongin the time of day. As harsh as that is, Jongin wishes that it won’t come to that.

He deems it as good a time as any to take his leave, so he grunts out a goodbye and heads to the door. The only thing that he wants to do now is go for a jog to clear his mind and figure out just what the hell he really plans to do about this situation that he’s found himself in. He has too many questions and not enough answers.

At this point, all he can do is wait until the time is right to see if he can find the solutions to his problems.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, he finds himself nursing a beer in the kitchen. The party is in full swing, everyone is having a swell old jolly time getting drunk off their asses and grinding up against one another and once again, he’s moping. He’s really not in the mood for any of this. As the night drags on, he struggles to fight the urge to hightail it out of there or lock himself away in his room.

He’s been approached by five different girls and two guys since the party began and he turned each and every one of them down. Nothing was wrong with any of them honestly, they were attractive enough and didn’t seem to want anything more than a quick hook up but quite frankly, he was just not interested. He hardly even wants to be here in the first place and can’t be bothered to get laid merely for the heck of it. His pursuers take the rejection as well as one can hope seeing as they backed off easily enough, picking up on the fact that he isn’t looking for company tonight, but they clearly weren’t expecting him to be so blasé about it either. Well, _almost_ all of them accepted the rejection amiably enough minus one girl who was so put out that she kicked up a fuss and left in a huff. Jongin shrugged off her exit and went back to nursing his beer. He would care more, if he even cared to remember her name much less what she even looked like. He was more into guys than girls anyways.

There is only one person he wants to see tonight and he’s yet to even glimpse him. Honestly, he doubts that Sehun is going to even show up at this rate. Sure, the night is still young and these parties last until well into the next morning but he just knows in his gut that Sehun won’t be attending. Last week was the first and last time he saw him after all and it was pretty obvious from then that the party scene really was not the type of place for him. Their limited conversation alluded to him not being too social either. The whole reason why Sehun stood out so much to him was because of how out of place he looked. He was not the only one who noticed Sehun either, more people than he could count were eyeing him in appreciation until Jongin decided to rise to the occasion and stake his claim before anyone else got to him first. The sense of possession that rose within him was a little unusual for him. Then of course one thing led to another and the next thing he knows is that they’re doing the horizontal tango. Fast forward to a week later and here he is again in the same place but with no Sehun in sight.

Somehow, he ends up sitting on the floor beside the refrigerator and sipping on his third beer for the night. The kitchen is the least crowded area since most of the partygoers would rather be crammed in the common room where all the action is happening but he knows more people will end up pouring in once the other areas get more packed. He is grateful for the lack of people, since it means that he remains mostly unbothered and free to continue his imitation of a wallflower without too much judgement. It’s whilst he’s stretching his limbs out a bit from sitting against the cabinets too long that he hears someone enter the kitchen. He glances up from his spot and notices not just one but two faces that he’s grown accustomed to seeing every day since he joined the fraternity.

There is Yifan (or Kris as he is commonly called), a Chinese-Canadian international student and the president of the frat house – who is also the tallest guy that Jongin has ever met and legit looks like he stepped right out of a manhwa with how unnaturally attractive he looks, especially now that he has honey blond hair coiffed into a stylish undercut. Beside him is Joonmyun, a chaebol from Gangnam and the vice president of the frat house – Joonmyun is the kind of classically handsome boy-next-door type that you bring home to your parents because he’s that one overachieving student who just so happens to be on the Student Council and a teacher’s pet. Kris is more laidback but will enforce his authority when he deems fit. Joonmyun is a stickler for the rules but is also such a huge softie at times that it isn’t too hard to win him over.

“I can’t believe we’re out of beer!” Yifan yells out, his annoyance obvious on his face as he throws his hands up in exasperation.

“Didn’t Yixing remember to buy extra?” asks Joonmyun worriedly, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

“No, remember Yixing was in charge of music this week because Chanyeol did it last week.” Yifan explains tiredly whilst running a hand through his slicked back blond hair.

“Well, we need to get some more and fast. We should have asked Minseok to double check the supplies earlier. How did we even make this kind of mistake?” Joonmyun grumbles, his pursing his lips into a frown.

“It’s too short notice to get any from our usual supplier so we’d have to buy some at the store.” Yifan adds, whilst mulling over the options in his head.

Joonmyun falls silent and starts musing over it as well. They had not planned for this kind of oversight. “Who can we ask at to buy some at this time?”

“I’ll do it!” Jongin blurts out whilst simultaneously raising his hand as if he was in class answering a question. Both of their heads snap around to look at him, just taking notice of the fact that he has been there the whole time. There are a few seconds of silence as they all stare at each other.

He notices that his arm is still in the air. Great job Jongin, could you look any more eager? He slowly lowers his arm and instead decides to rubs the back of his head awkwardly. He clears his throat loudly and the sound snaps the two heads out of their daze.

“Why are you on the ground?” is the first thing out of Joonmyun’s mouth, his eyebrows still raised in mild surprise. Yifan squints at him mutely, trying to get a grasp of this situation.

He shrugs. It’s not as if he has a decent enough answer to that question in the first place. Or rather, nothing that he cares to explain to them at the moment about why he’s ‘ _all up in his feels’._ This is not the time to be comparing himself to Drake and he’s not entirely sure how Yifan and Joonmyun will react to that kind of response.

“So,” he starts, dragging out the ‘o’ of the word, “Can I do it?” he plasters on his award-winning smile for good measure. The two heads scrutinize him a little while longer, still trying to wrap their heads around this turn of events.

“Why do you want to do this?” Kris asks, narrowing his eyes at him. “We could easily ask one of the newbies to go out and get some so you wouldn’t need to trouble yourself.”

Jongin wants any excuse to bail out of the party, so he’ll take what he can get. He has no problem buying more beer, if that’s all it takes.

“Honestly, I really don’t mind. It’s really not a big deal for me.” He finds himself admitting, it’s close enough to the truth after all. It’s better than coming up with whatever random lame ass excuse he’d try to piece together in his not quite tipsy brain. He’d rather not tell them that he’s losing his mind and would rather be anywhere but here at the moment.

Joonmyun glances at Yifan and shrugs. Yifan shakes his head and then rolls his eyes. Eventually, he just sighs and then nods his head in defeat. Jongin cheers internally and has to bite down on his lip just to keep a grin off his face.

“We need about thirty more packs of beer, getting a keg would be great and all but it’s too late for that now. So just head to the nearest convenience store and grab some. We’ll refund you when you get back.” Kris instructs sternly, keeping his eyes trained on Jongin, watching him carefully.

“Be sure to drive carefully. I’m not sure how much you’ve had to drink but you don’t need to be speeding to your death just to pick up a few packs of beer either.” Joonmyun chides him, his lips quirked up in a half-smile as he pats him on the head, “Call us if anything comes up,”

“Got it! I’ll get right on it!” Jongin pushes himself off the ground and drains the rest of his beer in one go before he heads out. He’s already got his keys and his wallet on him, so jogs down the sidewalk, hops in his van and drives off.

The convenience store is a 10-minute drive away and at this time of night, there is barely any traffic to contend with on the road, so it’s straight smooth sailing for him – not that he would really expect to find anyone on the road that isn’t already on their way to the party or leaving the party like him.

With the store in sight, he enters the compound and pulls up into the nearest parking space to the entrance. There is only one other car in the parking lot and he’s pretty sure that the occupants don’t intend to get out any time soon with the way the car keeps rocking up and down and how fogged up the windows are. Well, at least they’re enjoying themselves. Must be nice, Jongin thinks idly with a shake of his head.

He takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his hair and then exits his van, making sure to lock it right after. This convenience store is the light in the darkness for all of those broke university students in the area that need something no matter what time of day. The place isn’t as huge as some of the other stores in the area but somehow it always manages to have everything you need, when you need it. Obviously, a convenience store should be _convenient_. Now, if only the ahjumma that owned the store wasn’t such a miserable old bat every single time she made an appearance, then this place would be perfect.

He reminds himself that this is just a short beer run. All he needs to do is get in, get the beer and get back. Though he can probably take his time, it’s not as if the party will be dying down any time soon or if the partygoers need to be getting drunk off their asses so fast. It’s not even midnight yet. He supposes though, that those students whose sole purpose of coming to a party is to drown their livers in alcohol will not be too happy at the lack of beer and may get a little rowdy. In that case, he might need to put a step on it.

He steps inside and lets the cool air of the A/C wash over him briefly before he gets himself a shopping cart and peruses the aisles absent-mindedly until he gets to the liquor section. He loads up the cart with five different brands and six packs of each - neither Joonmyun nor Kris can argue that he didn’t try to add a little variety to their liquor selection.

It’s on his way to the counter - right as he’s about to pass the freezer section - that he spies a guy with a _delectable_ derriere that has him doing a double take. He doesn’t want to sound completely cliché, but the only thought running through his mind is ‘dat ass’. He reverses in his steps to gawk because now _that_ right there is a perfectly portioned bubble-butt. Hot damn.

His eyes rove over the rest of the guy’s figure, just to see if the rest of him is just as _amazing_ as his ass. The guy is dressed in a grey hoodie and faded blue cotton sweat pants that are just the right balance between loose and snug that accentuate his behind _just right_. Jongin is weak for someone with a nice ass - and since he’s more partial towards guys than girls in general, a guy with a fat ass and a tight hole is fap-tastic wet dream material for him. Forget the wet dream, that is the perfect fuck for him. Period.

Now Jongin is content enough to continue on his merry way and admire that plump rear from a distance whilst the object of his ~~thirst~~ affection remains none the wiser, until said guy turns around and Jongin damn near has a heart attack. He’s pretty sure that he stops breathing for a few seconds because he can’t believe his eyes.

He gapes at the guy, struggling to process exactly **who** it is that he’s staring at.

Pale, bespectacled, lanky and overall awkward.

Now from this description alone, this doesn’t sound like the type of guy that Jongin would talk to on a regular basis much less take notice of – not that he has anything against nerds or awkward individuals - but the fact is that he is more than convinced that he’s interacted with this guy before. If he has, then where could he have run into him? Unless…

Can it be?

He has to take a moment to calm his raging heart because he can’t believe his luck. This guy looks way too fucking familiar for this to be a mere coincidence. Jongin isn’t one to believe in coincidences, this has to be fate. He has been waiting for this moment for a week. This has to be a sign.

The guy is easy on the eyes, despite the first impression. He’s the kind of guy that deserves a second glance and a chance.

He has very pointed features, his jawline is sharp, his nose arched and his lips are thin but oh so pink and very kissable. His shoulders are broad, his figure lean and his legs are long.

Unless his eyes are deceiving him - and he highly doubts that they are at this point but he’s had quite a bit to drink so maybe he doesn’t have the best judgment right now - but there, standing right in front of him, is no other than **_the_** Oh Sehun. The same Oh Sehun that he’s been deliberating over for days. Granted that he’s wearing some black dorky square framed glasses, his hair is a ruffled mess, his lips are chapped and he looks like he literally just rolled out of bed, but Jongin is positive that it is indeed him nonetheless. On a side note, how the hell did he not notice that godforsaken monstrosity known as Crocs that he’s wearing and the fact that they’re camo patterned on top of that. Sehun is lucky that Jongin finds him attractive enough to give that fashion blunder a tentative pass. Or maybe it’s Jongin that is lucky if Sehun wants to give him the time of day.

Well, just to be sure that this is Sehun without a doubt, he’s determined to confirm just how correct he is about his conclusion.

Sehun hasn’t noticed the blond’s presence yet, too busy studying the nutritional content on the back of the boxes – there is no way any of those frozen dinners are remotely healthy or appetizing no matter what the advertisements say - in his hands and nibbling on his lip in contemplation. His frames slide down his nose and the hood of his pullover slips a little lower.

Jongin is so entranced that his brain short circuits for a bit and his filter seems to shut down as a result because he really can’t help himself when his mouth decides to betray him and blurt out loudly, “Sehun?!”

His outburst grabs the attention of not only the guy in question himself but also the cashier and – as luck would have it - the ahjumma who owns the store.

Actually, to say that he grabs his attention is putting it mildly.

The guy immediately drops his frozen goods on the ground and promptly falls back against the freezer door before attempting to regain his bearings on shaky legs and whipping his head around to gape at Jongin in shock. Jongin didn’t intend to scare the living daylights out of him but he did want to know if this guy is who he thinks he is. If this was any other time, Jongin would have burst out laughing at the state of _shookness_ – if that’s even a word but damn if it isn’t accurate - that he’s put the guy in.

Based on his reaction alone, then yeah, Jongin can guarantee that he has indeed found the _right_ guy, especially when his eyes widen in recognition, a tiny bit of mortification and a sprinkle of what appears to be almost like guilt that Jongin isn’t sure what to make of.

There is no doubt in Jongin’s mind that this is that same guy that he’s been searching for this whole time. Jongin is also pretty sure that the guy realizes that he is on to him because that quickly blossoming flush on his skin and his deer in headlights look seems like a dead giveaway in his opinion.  

Sehun’s hood slips off his shaggy raven bedhead and unveils a column of smooth pale skin that has an almost faded hickey right at the base of his neck that Jongin distinctly remembers sucking into his skin - he can still recall the almost sweet but tangy taste on his tongue and the scent of fresh rain with a hint of mint. He rakes his eyes over Sehun’s figure pensively, just to get his eyes accustomed to the sight and Sehun fidgets anxiously under his scrutiny, still not sure what to do with himself now that he’s been discovered.

Sure, his appearance is now completely different from how he remembers him, but the longer that Jongin stares, the more he is starting to grasp the subtle similarities - it is absolutely mind blowing how much a change of clothes and just a touch of make-up can completely transform a person. The difference is astounding.

It is unbelievably bizarre seeing his dorky appearance now in comparison to how absolutely fuckable he looked at the party, especially later that same night when he was bare and writhing beneath him on his silken sheets. The contrast is so jarring that if Jongin didn’t see it with his own two eyes then he wouldn’t believe it. It is like two diverging extremes – opposite ends of the spectrum and all that jazz. No wonder he never noticed him before. He practically blends in with the crowd especially with his natural black hair, instead of standing out. He appears average, almost invisible when he is really anything but. How is this even possible?

Who would know that he is hiding all of _that_ under all of _this_?

You can’t possibly blame Jongin for not noticing him considering the circumstances. But obviously, he should have been paying more attention, maybe he would have realized sooner. Maybe he has been seeing Sehun around this whole time but he was way too stuck in his own world to notice. He was too high up on his throne to spare him a glance, as if he was a prince and Sehun was a mere pauper.

Actually, now that he ponders over it – he vaguely recalls Sehun’s words from that night and now he finally is able to grasp what he meant when he said that Jongin would never notice someone like him. The words held more truth than he had initially thought.

 _“If you saw the real me, you wouldn’t even want to be seen with me,”_ were the words Sehun uttered and he will never forget how dejected Sehun looked when he spoke. He had wanted to ask him what he meant at the time, but he felt as if it wasn’t the right time to bring it up so he brushed it off. He was way more concerned about getting off than getting personal – well unless it was up close and personal _physically_.

Jongin has never truly considered himself to be particularly shallow because he doesn’t actually have a set type, contrary to popular belief – he’ll date anyone as long as they’ve caught his interest. However, even if he doesn’t think that he’s particularly swayed by someone’s appearance, he can’t deny that he’s never dated anyone remotely classified as unattractive or unappealing in some way. Can it be that much of a coincidence? Sure, it is absolutely normal to become attracted to someone because of their looks but it is due to their personality that you really determine whether or not you like the person – unless you are shallow as fuck and you care nothing about what the person is actually like because their looks make up for whatever inadequacies they may have otherwise. Maybe he subconsciously puts more emphasis on looks than personality and that may have been the reason why none of his relationships ended up being that meaningful.

In that case, perhaps he is much shallower than he initially thought. This is probably the reason why he’s not that big on relationships in general because none of his relationships ever ended up lasting that long, so now he more or less sticks to having the frequent fling – he has a high sex drive so he goes through partners often enough. It gets repetitious after a while, having to hop from one partner to the next. Going out to find a new hook up takes time that he’d rather be wasting doing something else and after a while, all their faces and names start to blend together. If finding new conquests is this much of a drag, he’d rather stick to his regular booty calls and friends with benefits just for the sense of familiarity and to save himself the effort. Looks fade over time but the personality is what stays consistent. If he’s dating all these people just because they’re attractive but their personalities are not compatible then why is he kidding himself into believing that a serious relationship will develop out of that?

It’s not that he doesn’t want a stable relationship at all, but he has yet to find that one person that makes him want to commit – who makes him want to turn over a new leaf and be a better person. True love is something that he yearns for even if he won’t admit it out loud. Yet he can’t say that he has ever experienced it – to love someone so much that you will do anything and everything for them. How does someone who is a romantic at heart end up being such a playboy? Has he ever genuinely been infatuated with someone to that extent?

Is Sehun that someone?

Isn’t it too soon to be infatuated with someone that he has only met once?

He doesn’t give a second thought to his conquests or the people that fawn over him on a regular basis, but there is something about Sehun that gives him pause. He is utterly fascinated by him. There were certain moments during that night where he wanted to pick apart Sehun’s brain and dig deeper just from the bits and pieces of conversation they had, to get to know him better and figure out what makes him tick but he held back. Maybe he should have tried to connect with him more instead of using his body and not his mouth.

He thought he lost that chance since Sehun was gone before he even awoke, never to be seen or heard from again…Until now. Against all odds, he meets Sehun at last but it is completely unintentional.  

The moment of silence between them is broken once Sehun snaps out of his reverie and gets his ass in gear to snap himself out of whatever spell was cast over them. He bends over to swiftly snatch up the boxes – deciding to just get both of them instead of wasting more time to choose between the two - as Jongin continues to stare down at him numbly. It’s kind of ironic how Jongin no longer has the will to move whilst Sehun wishes he could move faster.

Sehun didn’t expect to run into Jongin again so soon and he sure as hell didn’t anticipate that Jongin would even recognize him, much less remember his name. He can see that Sehun is hoping to hightail it out of there and put this whole incident behind him but there is no way that Jongin is letting him go just like that without even trying to stop him.  

“Sehun, wait! Please!” he shouts, abandoning his trolley to reach out and hold Sehun’s arm. He doesn’t want to pull him away against his will but he doesn’t want to let him go. If Sehun really wants to run then he won’t force him to stay.

Sehun freezes in his steps, his shoulders tense and his hands shaking. He takes this as his chance to move closer to him so now they can face each other. He tries to catch Sehun’s eyes, but he looks away. He takes a deep breath and tries to not be too deterred. It’s obvious that Sehun isn’t comfortable and the last thing that Jongin wants to do is back him into a corner, he has to go about this delicately. Patience is a virtue that he’s developed over time, now is as good a time as any to exert some of that patience.

~~On second thought, he would actually like to back Sehun up into a corner and have his way with him but he pushes those thoughts to the recesses of his mind, he can fantasize about what he wants to do to Sehun later in bed when he’s jerking off.~~

“Can we talk?” he asks hesitantly, making sure to keep his voice soft and almost pleading. He loosens his grip on Sehun’s arm and takes a step back, just to reassure him that he’s not being detained. There is the off chance that Sehun will bolt, but his gut is telling him that he won’t. He’s going to trust his gut and he needs to show Sehun that he can trust him. But first, they have to talk. The thought of talking seems daunting because he’s still trying to figure out what exactly it is that he wants to say to Sehun.

“Why would you even want to talk to me?” Sehun mumbles hoarsely, eyes downcast and lips curved into a pout, he still won’t meet Jongin’s eyes. Seeing the pale skinned guy like this makes something twist uncomfortably inside his chest. He doesn’t like this feeling nor does he like the look on guy’s sharp face.

Does Sehun think that Jongin wouldn’t want anything to do with him at all? Honestly, it wouldn’t be an illogical assumption, Jongin knows all about his reputation. He gets it really, he’s not the type to go after people especially after already having them once before. He gets bored of his conquests very easily. He’s a notorious heartbreaker and player. He hardly makes any real genuine friends that often either, he may be popular but he’s not the most sociable person out there because at the end of the day he’s still a bit of an introvert and people are tiresome. He can hardly blame Sehun for having no idea what Jongin could want with him, so he knows that he’ll have to come clean about it. Unfortunately, Jongin himself is not sure how to accurately describe what it is exactly that he wants. But he supposes that there is one thing that he does know for sure -

“Because you’re all I’ve been able to think about for this past week and I have no idea what to do with myself about it.” He confesses, his tone gentle but earnest. He’s momentarily taken aback by the words that he’s spoken but he realizes that he doesn’t want to take them back. If he’s going to go through with this then he might as well be frank.

It is when those words register in Sehun’s head that he finally lifts his head and gapes at Jongin in disbelief.

“Me?” he croaks out as he points to himself dumbly. Jongin lets out a huff as he lowers his head and rubs the back of his neck.

It’s a little nerve-wracking being so open about his feelings but he wants Sehun to understand – he needs Sehun to believe him, to hear him out – to eventually give him a chance even if he can’t seem to decide what he wants to use that chance to do. A chance to prove himself? Maybe.

“Yeah, Sehun…It’s you. Just you.” he admits with a low chuckle, more self-deprecating than mocking. He’s starting to feel a little bashful after that admission - he has to turn his gaze away and smooth his hair back, just to try to look more composed than he really is.

Sehun’s milky white skin reddens as his cheeks flush with blood and as Jongin glances back at him out of the corner of his eye, he can’t help but think that the sight of Sehun blushing is so endearing that his lips part to crack a smile in response.

The brunette averts his eyes once again and shuffles his feet. A beat passes between them before he straightens his posture and clears his throat. He’s getting a reign on his emotions and Jongin can just visualize the gears turning in his head. With a sigh, Sehun lifts his eyes to the ceiling in somewhat of a silent prayer before he nods once, finally giving him the go ahead. A breath of air whooshes from his lips in relief.

“Okay, we can talk.” Sehun mutters.

If Jongin wasn’t smiling before then he was surely smiling now. He can feel his grin widening and he wants to laugh at how undeniably pleased he feels but he tries to control himself. It’s better that he cheers mentally for now because he doesn’t want to appear _too_ excited. He still has to maintain some level of cool, even if it’s just him, Sehun, the cashier and the ahjumma who’s been eyeing them warily for the past ten minutes. Speaking of the cashier, he figures that they should get a move on and pay for their items first before they have their tentative heart-to-heart. Besides, just getting Sehun to agree to hear him out is only the first step, he has no idea how the rest of this will play out. He still has no idea what type of game this is yet, he’s still at level one.

They walk side by side in a companionable silence to cash their items. Sehun holding a basket stacked with ten packs of ramen, four frozen dinners, eight snacks and six energy drinks. Jongin pushes forward his trolley full to the brim with thirty packs of beer. The cashier – a chubby pimply faced sleepy-eyed guy with a bowl cut – yawns as he assists them. Jongin lets Sehun go first because he’s a _gentleman_ of course, regardless of his stances on relationships.

The infamous ahjumma - with a mole on her cheek and neon pink lipstick and a new trashy perm compared to her usual haphazard updo - side eyes them the whole time whilst the cashier slowly scans their items and grumbles under her breath about noisy overdramatic teens. Sehun and Jongin exchange glances and burst out chortling because the situation was indeed more dramatic than it should have been. The cashier looks like he could care less but the ahjumma of course does not find the incident as humorous as they do and glowers at them.

After they’ve each paid for their items, they’re still snickering between themselves as they make their way outside. They slow their stride as they approach Jongin’s vehicle. The other vehicle is still there but is no longer moving, Jongin supposes that means that they’ve finally finished fucking now. Good for them. Now on to more important matters, where do he and Sehun go from here?

“Do you want me to give you a ride? We can talk in my van,” The blond suggests, knowing that it is probably the best option for the time being. Sehun bites his lip and nods after mulling over it for a few seconds.

Both of them load their groceries into the trunk of Jongin’s passion orange Hyundai Creta, working together swiftly to pack everything away. They hop in the vehicle and end up sitting in silence, waiting for the other to say something first.

“…So…” Sehun starts off awkwardly.

“So…?” Jongin answers just as awkwardly.

“God, this is so fucking awkward.” Sehun groans out, slapping a hand to his face. Jongin snorts at that and once again they share a chuckle amongst themselves. Yes, it is awkward but not unbearably so. They have to start somewhere in order to overcome this awkwardness. It’s times like these where Jongin wishes that he always knew what to say. He didn’t have a way with words as some people would like to believe, flirting for him is mostly reliant on his looks and not his words.

“I’ve been busting my brain trying to figure out how I’d ever get the chance to talk to you again but now that you’re actually here, I don’t even know where to even start.” He states, his tone almost disbelieving at his loss of eloquence, he leans back in his seat with a sigh.

“I never imagined that I’d end up talking to you again, so the fact that you want to talk to me is kind of unexpected. Why did you bother after all this time?”

Jongin tosses the question about in his head. He’s still trying to figure out the answer to that question himself, but he supposes that he has somewhat of a rational idea as to why it could be.

“Something about you seemed different. Well, you _are_ different. I don’t think I’ve actually had someone grab my interest like this before and what’s more mind boggling is that I can’t even pinpoint the exact reason why. All I know for sure is that I wanted to see you again.” He rambles, he can feel his cheeks grow warmer and he has to glance away because he feels too bashful to meet Sehun’s eyes even though he can feel his gaze penetrating the side of his head.

“I…Just…Wow.” The brunette stutters, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he tries to wrap his head around Jongin’s bumbling admission. He fumbles for words to say but he draws a blank. The silence stretches on between them. Now Sehun is the one who can’t look Jongin in the face. Jongin takes another deep breath and closes his eyes before he soldiers on with his ramblings. He might as well get all of this off his chest.

“It wasn’t until after you left that it occurred to me that I might be more into you than I anticipated. Which is a bit out of the ordinary for me because I have never seen you before and I don’t know anything about you, yet I think I still like you regardless of all of that?” he’s not sure why his statement ends up sounding like a question but maybe he said more than he should have. Apparently, his brain to mouth filter is malfunctioning at the moment.

Sehun is still reeling from his previous words and his mind feels like it’s about to implode with this overload and he just has no idea how to deal. He lets out a noise akin to a dying cat – though he will deny that it sounds anything close to that - and just buries his face in his hands because he knows that he looks like a red-hot chilli pepper with how hard he’s blushing. But after a few more minutes of silence, Sehun realizes that this is getting kind of ridiculous. Him and Jongin are both adults here, so why are they acting like two high school children who have no idea what to do around their crush?

He peeks at Jongin through the gaps in his fingers and makes up his mind to just be straight and up front. No sense in acting like a flustered mess at this point, they’ve already seen each other naked and done the dirty deed – can’t get much more intimate than that. They’ve already gotten this far.

Jongin figures that maybe Sehun needs some time to digest everything, but he also needs time himself to process what he’s feeling as well. He is showing Sehun a side of him that people rarely ever see and he feels a little exposed. He’s opening up so much already and yet he still knows next to nothing about Sehun. Does Sehun even like him back in the first place? But before he can voice his thoughts, Sehun beats him to it.

“I’m sorry for disappearing without a trace, but I didn’t think that it would matter because I’m a literal nobody, unlike you. Everyone knows you. It’s hard not to notice you. I asked myself, ‘Why would someone like Kim freaking Kai care about anything that I did after he’s already gotten his fill of me?’ What made me different from every other person you’ve bedded? How could you expect me to stay if I thought that I was going to get my heart broken and kicked to the curb?” his words sound more bitter than he intended but he realizes that there is no sense in taking them back because they are brutally honest. He needs to get them off his chest and he might as well do that now. Jongin doesn’t lift his head at first, he swallows uncomfortably as he also tries to digest the words that Sehun just uttered – it is a hard pill to swallow, but he’s right. Jongin turns to look at him, finally brave enough to meet his eyes and he looks right back at him in return.

“I want to say that I’m not at all like who the rumours say I am but you probably wouldn’t believe me and you’d be within your rights to do so because there is always some semblance of truth to a rumour. I can’t say that I’ve never been an asshole and a fuck boy, but I want to prove to you that I can be different, I’m not as bad as you think I am.”

Okay, maybe he needs to do a better job of painting himself in a positive light because admitting that he is the kind of guy that Sehun should avoid is not going to do him any favours. He’s going to have to prove himself. Jongin needs to show him that he means business, he wants Sehun to take him seriously – he wants Sehun to let him in and give him a chance, “Oh Sehun, will bestow upon me the opportunity to get to show you who I really am?”

Sehun seems stumped for a few beats before he purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows in contemplation. Jongin watches him quietly, waiting patiently for his answer. It takes a few moments, but when a small shy smile creeps on to Sehun’s face, Jongin already has an idea of what he will say.

“I can’t help but think that this is way too good to be true, because how often does someone get a chance like this with the most sought after guy at school? But, I’m going to go against my better judgment and give you a chance. I just hope that you are able to prove me wrong.”

The smile on Sehun’s face becomes strained and the mirth within his eyes dims, the sight causes that uncomfortable twisting feeling in his chest again and that’s when Jongin begins to realize the gravity of his words. He knows can’t treat Sehun like his usual conquests and flings but is he capable of doing that? This whole relationship – if it can even be called a relationship yet - is going to be different from his previous ones, that much he can tell already. But there are so many things that he needs to figure out first. Where do they even start? He needs to know, he doesn’t want to mess things up before they even begin whatever it is **_this_** is supposed to be. Are they going to date? What the hell are they supposed to be expecting from each other? How serious is this supposed to be?

“Where do you want us to go from here?” the blond asks evenly, his brows furrowed and his mouth set in a firm line. His mind is racing with all the various possibilities and he can sense the oncoming headache it is going to cause. He needs to take a step back to analyse the situation. It is best that he allows Sehun to set the pace and follow his lead. They need to be on the same page.

“I suppose we could always just start from the beginning like normal people and ask the usual questions to get to know each other?” Sehun says with a shrug, as if it’s the most obvious answer. Jongin can’t fault him for thinking like that however, because it’s true. That answer is straight to the point, no way to beat around the bush with that one. But as nonchalant as Sehun appears right now, Jongin can still sense the tension within him. He wants to reassure him or at least lighten the mood.

“That’s a little too boring, don’t you think?” he rolls his eyes but he can’t keep the amusement out of his voice, “Next, you’ll be suggesting that we play ‘21 questions’ or something of the sort,”

“It might be boring but it’s a tried and true method. Guaranteed to give you information and not have you running around in circles like a headless chicken or you know, playing guessing games with a guy you happen to have a crush on,” Sehun clarifies with a quirk of his lips and an eyebrow raise. Jongin should not be finding that expression so hot because now is _not_ the time for those kinds of thoughts. He wants to see more of this side to Sehun, he likes it better than his nervous and shy persona. He makes a mental note to himself to get Sehun to open up and become more confident in the future.

“Alright, Oh Sehun. Tell me about yourself.” He dons one of his signature cocky smiles that he knows will make more than a few people flustered. He leans back slowly and laces his fingers behind his head, never once looking away from the raven-haired guy beside him. He wants to challenge him, to see what he’s made of. He wants to see what there is to this person known as Oh Sehun.

“Only if you tell me about yourself first, Kim Jongin. Since you’re so eager to find out about me then you can start.” Sehun returns a smirk of his own that has Jongin’s eyes darkening.

Oh, it’s on. Challenge accepted.

This is how they begin to get to know each other, finally able to add depth to the images they painted of each other in their minds. The connection between them develops into something tangible, something real, something solid. It is only the beginning. There is more to their story.

Jongin learns that Sehun does in fact go to the same university as him - and they’ve been going to the same school since middle school - and is a Biochemistry major, he plans to go into Forensic Science once he graduates. Sehun works in the library between classes and volunteers at an animal shelter on the weekends. He likes to read novels but he has a huge manga collection. He has always been fascinated by dance but was too shy to step out of his comfort zone and take classes. Any time he does end up dancing, he always ends up being stiff and counting his steps. He has a huge sweet tooth and is addicted to bubble tea. He has a Bichon Frise named Vivi and a weakness for cute things, especially stuffed animals. He likes gore but is a scaredy-cat so he can’t watch horror movies by himself. He can’t cook to save his life and has to survive off take-out, fast food and pre-packaged dinners.

In turn, Sehun learns about Jongin. He learns that Jongin has been dancing since he was a child and has always wanted to be a professional dancer. He got into sports really out of boredom but when he started playing soccer and realized that he was naturally talented in that, he started to focus on balancing soccer with dance. Jongin plans to open up his own dance studio but as a promise to his parents, he is majoring in Business so that he can work at his dad’s company before branching out into other areas to help fund his dream job. He will stay up all night just to marathon the latest anime and gets really emotional during certain Disney movies. He is an animal lover and is especially partial to dogs, that’s why he has three of them – one poodle and two toy poodles named Monggu, Jjanggu and Jjangah. He loves them like they’re his own children.

These are not the only things they end up learning about each other. Jongin notices that Sehun’s eyes curve up into tiny crescents and his cheeks bunch up when he laughs too hard. Sehun notices that Jongin laughs with his whole body, his face lights up with glee and his slaps the person nearest to him.

It feels like they’ve been talking forever, but in reality, it has only been about two hours. Every titbit of information shared between them brings them closer and closer, not just mentally but also physically.

The atmosphere quickly shifts from playful and platonic to sensual and seductive when they become aware that their faces are a few mere inches apart. Neither of them moves, silently watching the other, waiting for them to make the first move.

“Is it too soon for me to ask if I can kiss you?” Jongin whispers, his voice deep and gravelly. Sehun licks his lips tantalizingly slow and Jongin’s eyes zone in on the movement. The raven-haired guy can’t seem to find his voice, his throat feels parched and the air is so thick that he can’t breathe, so he nods shakily.

Jongin reaches across to cradle Sehun’s face in his hands and traces his thumbs over his cheekbones before drawing their heads closer together to finally seal their lips. The kiss is slow and hesitant but not quite chaste. Jongin angles Sehun’s face to the side and deepens the kiss, parting his lips with his tongue and licking into his mouth. Sehun’s hands reach out to hold on to Jongin’s biceps, just to keep himself grounded and remind himself that this is actually happening right now. The temperature rises up a few notches.

Soon enough, one thing leads to another…

Sehun ends up straddling Jongin in his seat, with Jongin’s hands gripping his ass tight enough to bruise as he ruts against him. They’re both hard in their pants and horny, desperate to get off. They’ve passed the point of kissing, it’s now more like moaning into each other’s mouths with the occasional trace of tongue and teeth. It is hot and heavy inside the van and the windows are starting to fog. Jongin is pretty sure that it won’t be difficult for anyone passing outside to figure out what’s going down with the way the van keeps rocking.

If Sehun continues to grind on Jongin like this, then he can’t say that he won’t end up creaming his pants or fucking Sehun in the backseat. For someone who was still a virgin up until a week ago and has absolutely no dance training, Sehun knows how to roll his hips way better than some of Jongin’s more seasoned conquests. He can’t wait until he can spread Sehun out on a bed for a proper repeat performance of their first night together, he already knows that the second time is going to be even better than the first because he can tell that Sehun is a fast learner. God, just thinking about all the things he’d like to do to the brunette is absolutely maddening, especially when he whines into Jongin’s mouth every time he squeezes his ass cheeks and spreads them apart. 

He trails his lips down Sehun’s bobbing Adam’s apple and latches his mouth on to his pale neck to suck a bruise into the skin. Sehun pants and clenches his thighs as he sucks harder, drawing a broken moan from his lips. He grips the taut thighs wrapped around his hips and drags his lithe body even closer. He wants to leave his mark on Sehun where everybody can see it as well as places that only he has the pleasure of seeing.

Music abruptly blares throughout the vehicle. It’s takes him a few beats to recognize it, but that is most surely the sound of his ringtone. As much as he would like nothing more than to ignore it and continue ravishing the very hot piece of ass on his lap – and what a glorious ass it is - the noise is just enough to break the tension in the car before things escalate even more. He is not too far off from whipping out his dick and begging Sehun to ride him. He’s never been one for car sex because he treats his car like his most prized possession - after his dogs - but Sehun is obviously the only exception to this rule. He can probably persuade Sehun to give it a go in the backseat next time – and he is going to make sure that there is in fact, a next time in the very near future.

“You should probably get that,” Sehun gasps out, his voice rough, his eyes still dazed, hair tousled, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. He looks wrecked and he hasn’t even come yet. Jongin wants to draw him in for another kiss but swallows down the urge and turns away with a sigh. He reaches in to his back pocket to find out who has the audacity to cockblock him at this very crucial moment. He’s going to give them a piece of his mind. His eyes widen as he gazes at the caller ID. He throws his head back against the headrest and lets out a groan.

Fuck it all to hell, it was Joonmyun.

And if it was Joonmyun that means it must have something to do with the party.

Jongin totally forgot about the party - the whole reason why he was even on the road in the first place but also the only reason why he was able to find Sehun. Once he found Sehun, the party was the last thing on his mind because his mind was focused on only one thing – well, more like one person. Joonmyun is going to chew him out for this. He’s been gone way longer than he should have been. It’s been over two hours, almost three. He needs to get back and soon. He still has all those packs of beer in the back of his vehicle to unload.

He cancels the call without a second thought, he’d rather not get an earful from Joonmyun now with Sehun listening right beside him – he’ll deal with that later. He scrolls through his messages to see that he has several unread messages from both Joonmyun and Yifan. He also has a few messages from some of the other guys from the frat and some of his friends trying to find out where he is. This just had to happen at the most inopportune time. Now he has to cut this reunion short and go back to sort out this mess. He shoots Yifan a quick text to let him know that he ran into some difficulties but he’ll be back soon. He’s sure that Yifan will let Joonmyun know what’s happening.

He rolls his head to the side and sees that Sehun is already peering at him curiously whilst nibbling on his lower lip. His lips are so very red and swollen and it is really distracting.

“You have to go now, don’t you?” he inquires lightly, but he already knows what Jongin is going to say. Jongin nods. As much as he would like to stay, duty calls. It sucks that he has to be responsible at a time like this. Unlike last time, instead of Sehun leaving, now he’s the one that’s leaving. But, their night doesn’t have to end here. He doesn’t want it to end here. Jongin believes that their night is just getting started.

“Would you like to come back with me to the party?” he asks suddenly, the thought crossing his mind. If he has Sehun with him then going back to the party no longer feels like a chore.

Sehun clearly doesn’t expect Jongin to invite him and his surprise is evident on his face. It is an unexpected request. It is obvious that Sehun isn’t sure how to respond.

“I don’t think that it’s my kind of scene. Are you sure it would be okay for me to go? I’m not exactly dressed for it,” he replies with his eyebrows furrowed and gestures to his outfit of choice.

Sehun does have a point. He isn’t dressed for a party at all. He looks just about ready to roll back into bed. Does it make sense to drag him along just so he won’t feel bored out of his skull? Jongin doesn’t want to be selfish but he’s reluctant to let Sehun go so soon right after running into him again. What is the right way to go about this?

“We don’t have to stay long if you don’t want us to. I just need to drop these things off and then I’ll take you back home. Is that okay?” Jongin explains. It sounds like a practical compromise to him, he just hopes that Sehun is on the same page as him. Sehun mulls it over and grudgingly agrees. Jongin grins and him and fist pumps, then he shifts into gear and pulls out of the parking lot. The sooner they get to the party, the sooner they can leave.

It seems simple in theory, but in reality, things are never quite that simple. Jongin should have known not to be so optimistic.

As soon as Jongin pulls up to the house, he’s bombarded by a bunch of people – some he’s acquainted with and others not so much. It doesn’t take long to wave over his frat brothers to help him unload all the beer in the back of his van. But it also doesn’t take long for him to get dragged away into the crowd and leaving Sehun by himself. He glimpses the lost expression on Sehun’s small pale face before he gets distracted by a few guys from the soccer team. He gets so caught up with everything that by the time he finally gets a moment to breathe, he’s already lost sight of the one person he wanted to spend his night with.

So much for keeping focused, Jongin. Splendid job you did there. He mentally berates himself and wades through the partygoers to catch a peak at that head of raven hair but without much luck. On top of that, he forgot to ask Sehun for his phone number or any kind of contact so of course he can’t even resort to calling him.

Fuck it all to hell. This night is not going the way he wants it to at all.

Just as he is about to step out and see if he can find Sehun outside, he bumps into Yifan who looks momentarily surprised at the contact before his eyes narrow in recognition.

“What took you so long?” he snaps gruffly, “We couldn’t even get in contact with you.”

Fantastic luck there, Jongin was hoping that he wouldn’t run into Yifan or Joonmyun – especially Joonmyun because he would go on and on about it for ages and not shut up about it - until tomorrow at least but the frat house was apparently not big enough for that – even if it was the size of a Manor.

“I’m really sorry about that, I had some car issues and then something came up,” he lies smoothly, trying not to be too obvious and keeping his posture relaxed, “But look, I got here and I got the beer. So, no worries, right?”

Yifan rolls his eyes but he nods in agreement. He waves off the issue and gives Jongin a pat on the back before he waltzes off into the crowd. Jongin lets out a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. Now he just needs to find Sehun.

Moving through a crowd is a difficult endeavour, especially when everyone is more or less drunk and trying to grab your attention for one thing or another and he ends up getting side tracked more often than not. Either way, it becomes clear to him that Sehun is not there and he feels like such a fool for leaving him alone in the first place. He has no idea where the brunette has gone and no idea who to even ask for his whereabouts. Sehun doesn’t even want to be at the party, he only tagged along because Jongin invited him.

He puts some pep in his step and is determined now more than ever to find the brunette, he rushes outside and flits from one spot to the next in pursuit of Sehun. He’s nowhere near Jongin’s van and no one can even recall that he came to the party with another guy. He glances up and down the block but he can’t catch sight of him. If Sehun left, then he’s probably long gone by now. Glancing at his watch, he confirms that it’s been well over an hour since they got separated and another hour since Jongin has tried looking for him ever since. He should have seen this coming. Before he didn’t want the night to end, now he just wants to get it over and done with. He’s missed his chance. Might as well accept it.

Somehow, he finds himself upstairs, sauntering down the hallway to his room. He just wants to lock himself away and hide from all the noise. He wasn’t in the mood to party before and he sure as hell is not in the mood to party now. As he strolls closer to his door, he notices that there is a figure hunched over in front of it. His first thought is that it’s probably some drunk student who has had way too much to drink and he’s about to tell them to get lost and throw up somewhere else. It’s as he opens his mouth to give them a piece of his mind, when he notices the familiar oversized blue hoodie and the ridiculous camo crocs that he halts in his tracks. He realizes belatedly that this is the one guy that he’s been looking for all night. The relief washes over him instantly, but then apprehension creeps into his system.

“Sehun?” he calls out, his voice sounding weak to his own ears. He approaches him slowly, as if he doesn’t want to startle him. He’s also not sure what kind of reaction to expect from him because he did end up leaving him on his own way longer than he had intended.

Sehun raises his head and stares at him blankly, his expression doesn’t give anything away and it makes Jongin nervous. The brunette doesn’t say anything, so Jongin decides to speak up instead. He knows he needs to ask for forgiveness. He idly wonders if it would be too much to get on his knees as well. Okay, maybe that would be a bit of an overkill.

“Sehun, listen. I am so so very sorry. I got too caught up with everything. I’m not saying that as an excuse, because it’s not. It was my fault for not realizing that this was not going to be piece of cake,” he apologizes because he knows that he was wrong and he hopes that Sehun can hear the sincerity in his voice because he still hasn’t said a word, “I searched all over for you. I wasn’t sure where to find you, so I thought that you left. If you left then I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

Sehun straightens up and rests his head on the door behind him, leaning his body weight against it. He looks weary and disgruntled. Jongin feels that weird pressure in his chest again and he wants to go over there to comfort Sehun as best as he can. He’s knows that it is probably best if he stays where he is for now.

“Honestly, I thought about leaving, I really did. But I figured that if I left, then the spell would lift, the magical night would end and our paths would never cross again because you would go back to being Prince Charming up on your throne and I would return to being Cinderella hidden amongst the ashes.” he states in a deadpan tone, but the mention of Prince Charming and Cinderella reminds him of the words that he said to Sehun that night.

_“How about this? Tonight, you can be whoever you want to be,” Kai chimes in with amusement lacing his voice and a grin on his lips, trying to lighten the mood, “You can even be Cinderella and I’ll be your very own Prince Charming,” his voice drops when he says this - his tone almost velvety - and he winks at Sehun playfully, just for kicks._

_“Can you be any more cliché?” he asks in disbelief and he really can’t help but snort at the ridiculousness of his statement. Kai just shrugs, not bothered in the least. It may have been just a random statement to cheer him up, but he can't help but feel as if there is more weight to it than intended._

He murmured those words jokingly at the time, just to lift Sehun’s spirits. However, as he ponders it over, comparing their story to Cinderella doesn’t seem too farfetched in the grand scheme of things. It seemed like such a light-hearted topic then but now it makes the mood heavy. He’s snapped out of his musings when Sehun continues his speech.

“I never ever entertained the thought of us reconnecting, so when you approached me tonight I was over the moon. It seemed like a dream, like something out of a movie. Way too good to be true. I thought that this night was the start of something new. That something was happening between us. I felt that connection. So yeah, I didn’t want to let go of that too soon. But as soon as we got to the party, you disappeared. I was disappointed, but I wasn’t surprised. We’re at two completely different levels on the social pyramid, of course people are going to be vying for your attention constantly. Why would I try to compete with that? Sure, we hit it off earlier but so what? Was there anything more to it than that?” he speaks so nonchalantly, so detached. His voice trails off after he asks those rhetorical questions, he opens his mouth to continue saying his piece instead, but he gets choked up. He shakes his head and chuckles to himself but there is no humour in it, it’s a sorrowful sound that pierces at the blond’s heart. He won’t even look in Jongin’s direction. He won’t let Jongin see the pain in his eyes.

“Against my better judgement, instead of just up and leaving without a word. I wanted to at least say goodbye. I was stuck here wondering if I should wait at the car or in front of your room. You did say that you would take me back home after all but I figured that it wouldn’t happen any time soon. I wasn’t going to count on that, but it was getting cold outside and I looked like such a loser standing outside by myself waiting for God knows how long. I figured that you’d have to come back upstairs eventually, so I might as well sit here until you get back,” his voice quiets to a mumble as he trails off, his tone gradually softening and the emotion seeping in, “Even if there was the possibility that you might not get back here alone…But at least then I’d know for sure right?” he whispers the last part with a wince and it makes Jongin feel so ashamed of himself. His fuckboy reputation is no joke and it has come back to bite him in the ass yet again. Sehun was willing to wait even if he ended up bringing back someone else with him to his room. He can’t believe that Sehun would willingly put himself through something like that. Jongin feels like such an idiot. He is the biggest idiot ever. What a joke. He doesn’t deserve someone like Sehun. This guy deserves so much better than him.

Jongin wouldn’t have held it against Sehun if he had left once again. He wouldn’t have wanted to wait on someone like himself. Hell, he knew he probably would have gotten fed up long ago and left. But Sehun had decided to wait on him. He sat there for god knows how long just to wait until Jongin decided to finally show up. Damn it all, he feels like such an asshole. Why would anyone in their right mind want to put up with this already?

“Don’t think that I was going to stay here all night. I’m not that stupid. I was planning to leave once the clock struck midnight, in true Cinderella fashion and all that jazz.” Sehun berates him, his tone is playful but there is still a trace of tightness around his eyes. Jongin barks out a laugh at that. It is a slight change from the sombre atmosphere previously. He can appreciate Sehun’s effort to not end on such a low note. He is so grateful that there is some light back in Sehun’s beautiful brown eyes again and a somewhat lighter mood. Sehun said a lot, but there is still so much more to be said. They still have so many things to talk about and so much to learn.  

“I’m really glad you didn’t leave, princess.” Now he feels is the right time to make his move. He walks over to Sehun and kneels in front of him, unhurriedly reaching up to gently grasp his face in his hands and gaze into his eyes, “Can you let me make it up to you by being mine for the night once again?”

Sehun deserves more than just an invitation to bed, but that is all that Jongin can give him right now. He’s not the best with his words but with his body, he can show Sehun through his actions. He will make it up to him one way or another.

The raven-haired male peeks up at his under his long dark eyelashes and peers into his eyes as if he’s peeling back his layers, trying to find something – maybe a hint that will help him to make up his mind. Whatever he sees in Jongin’s dark brown eyes seems to bring a smile to his thin pink lips and his eyes curve up into adorable crescents. Seeing Sehun smile triggers a strange automatic reaction within him where he ends up smiling too. His smile is contagious. He can feel his cheeks pinch as his lips spread into a grin.

“Make me yours, Jongin.” he whispers, drawing their faces closer together so that he can seal their lips with a kiss. He can feel the spark ignite between them, it isn’t a slight ember, it is a smouldering flame that is about to spiral into a blaze. He’s not sure if Sehun can taste the promise on his lips, but he is going to make damn well sure that Sehun won’t regret this night at all – or that he can’t walk in the morning.

He will make Sehun his, one kiss at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry guys, you’ll get that smut in the next chapter. This was getting way too long so I had to cut it somewhere XD This chapter is nearly twice the length of the first chapter. This was a whopping 30 pages! Hot damn! It was insane how I ended up writing so much. Initially, what would have happened in this chapter has now been moved to the next chapter, so I won’t spoil that for you XD But here’s a hint, the next chapter is going to have so much smut, I can’t believe that it ended up turning out that way. I guess you can say that it makes up for the lack of smut in this chapter.
> 
> Also, this might end up having more than four parts. When I had planned it out, I decided to keep it at three parts, but then I kept adding in stuff and this story has evolved into something bigger. This story is turning out way longer than I anticipated OTL Once again, I find myself restructuring what will happen in each chapter. I just did another plot rewrite for the story. 
> 
> On the bright side, the next chapter won’t take as long to be posted! I’m really sorry that you guys had to wait so long. Real life got a little too overwhelming. This year was my final year in university and I started an internship during summer and my time was not managed as well as it should have been because I was not able to dedicate enough of it to my writing. I’m going to try to stay focused and keep myself on track. I’ll be graduating next week and then I’ll be starting my new job so I’m not sure what my schedule will look like but I do hope that I can do better. Wish me luck guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for supporting this story! \o/

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long this story has been sitting in my drafts gathering dust OTL I think it's been about 3 or 4 years now >_< I'm glad that it is finally seeing the light of day after so long! I hope you all enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought! :3


End file.
